The present disclosure is related to an image forming system with an external apparatus, an image forming apparatus and a projector.
Conventionally, in a workplace, sharing an image forming apparatus such as a copier, MFP and the like among people is typical. Therefore, security measures by the image forming apparatus become necessary, and for example, technology that detects copied material by embedding and printing a digital watermark is known. Moreover, when an instruction is given from an external apparatus for printing image data, printed material that is printed by an image forming apparatus is often left until the user that gave the printing instruction comes to retrieve the printed material. In this case, this is okay when viewing of the outputted printed material by other people poses no problem, however, there are cases when viewing of the outputted printed material by other people would pose a problem from a security aspect. Therefore, there is known technology that requests key authentication at the time of output from the image forming apparatus, and only a user that is successful in that key authentication is able to obtain the output.